Gaaras only love,sakura
by gaaras-blood-slave1234
Summary: Gaara fell in love with sakura.....i redid the story hope you guys like it


Gaara is a man who has a monster inside him.His father was kaziekage of the sand village ,and his mother died at birth .Since his father went crazy and tried to kill him,his mother dying ,and the whole village turning againest him,he has been on his own.he has never been loved nor will he ever ...expect for last year..he fell in love with a woman named Sakura and he lost her once oruchumaru kidnaped her...he hasnt seen her since...and everyday he wonders and wonders and hopes shes allright...Gaara plots revenge and now he has the strengh to kill oruchumaru

GAARAS ONLY lOVE,SAKURAby pimpinpkmonkey

...Gaara of the sand dessert,age 19 and kaziekage of the sand village, is standing infront of a fire place.A woman with blonde hair strightend and pulled back into a ponytail,walked inside the room,he turned. he stared into her dark blue eyes awaiting an explaination for the disturbance"...yes?" he said "Gaara,are the rumors true,are you really going to?" she said awaitng an answer."yes they are true" she pulled her hands into her face and started crying "Gaara! no! its unsafe you could be killed ""It is my life, i'll do what i please...dont worry temari, i will come back alive and oruchumaru will be killed! dont get in my way or ill kill you too!" Temari looked away "I-i understand,Gaara,its just you are like my little brother and i dont want anything to happen to you." "I will leave tonight,dont follow me this is my issue to deal with not yours or the village, you hear me?" Temari shook her head. "now go and pack my things." She left...Later that day...Gaara was at the gate of the village.Temari waved goodbye,as Gaara walked out of site...he had a plan. He didnt care if he could be killed. He had to know what happend to his only love...sakura...he had to. Sakura had been missing since that day and Gaara has been miserable, training himself like Rock Lee! but, better. He now has a six pack on his torso.He uses a sword, and ninja tools, he still uses his sand but only to protect himself and others...It started to rain...It took a day to get to the leaf village, hoping and preying that sakura has returned ,or if she was dead.He walked inside the Hokages office. He sighed and walked to the desk,the chair was the other direction. "Hello." he said ,the chair turned Gaara's wayit was Naruto Uzamaki,smiling. "Naruto,where is the Hokage?" Narutos face dropped."I am the Hokage!" "Thats interasting,is there news of sakura yet?""No sakura hasn'tcame back yet." "...".he became sad. naruto couldn't bare the fact of someone being sad or felling worthless,so Naruto tried to cheer Gaara up."Hey, dont worry im sure she'sok,Gaara." "You dont know that. ""i know Sakura-" Gaarasvoice rose."So do I!" A women walked inside the room.It was Hinata. "Is there something wrong?"Naruto and Gaara stoped fighting, and looked at her. .Hinata's voice sounded more grown up,and more confident."Hinata, my love, what are you doing here?" "I was just dropping Rikku and Kanareru off at the daycare,and I thoght i'd drop by,and give you some lunch, but im guessing nows not a great time...is it?" "No nows a perfect time...what did you get me?"" some ramen,cause i know its your favorate." "Thanks baby this is great,your the best wife ever!"gaaras eyed widen and eyebrow rose." "And your the best husband in the world-" "Woah,woah, woah, hold up! my gosh my eyes are burning...and so are my ears!" "Were sorry, Gaara."said Hinata. she turned to him."So, what brings you to the leaf village?" "Searching for Sakura." "My lord,you look starving!and dirty! you look like you were walking in the rain, come eat dinner with us." "...ok...just dont be doing,what you just did awhile ago... promise?They shook there head. A few hours later Naruto and Gaara was talking about what happend over the past two years. Sakura has been missing,Sasuke had disappeared from the Sound Village,and killed Itachi, but the curse mark, had taken his life as well, It devourd his soul like a hungry parasite. He was rembered greatly, as a great ninja, and we know that he had avenged his family, and he went peacfully.Kakashi and Jayria decided that insted of reading books, they'd write one. They had made a series of books, telling everyone there adventures with Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke .Eno and Chogie had gotten togther. Who would have known??? Eno and Chogie? There's a shocker for ya! Tenten and Lee had gotten togther, and had a child(expect for this child looks more like tenten).Her name was, Kusuri. which means medecine.Neji died fighting himself at the chunin exames.Shickamaru had went to the sand village for Temari. They had gotten married,of course Gaara knew that,he was a man of honor,and everyone else just went there own way."And that's what happened in the leaf these last two years." "Wow,nothings really happend to me. Expect for i'm kaizekagie of the sand village. Im more, kinda like Lee, expect for better. ha ha ha.I carry this sword(he showed it to naruto,his eyes widen . that sword was sharp enough to go threw bone itself! Since that fight with the ninja from the sound village a long time ago, he had to come up with a weapon to help him get stronger in his own way "Woah! that's cool!,where did you get it?" "I used bone itself,that and fire and sand." Hinata walked in with two boys, that looked extreamly alike,twins."Gaara,this is Rikku and Kanareru there mine and Narutos children." "Twins?" "Yes there are-kids this is Gaara-he's an old friend of the family." "Hey kids.""Mom, that man scares me" Gaaras eyes became sad "Theres no need to be afried of me,I dont bite,I have a kid my own." "Gaara! that's great! whats it's name?"asked Naruto "Her name is Akeyia." "Where is she?" asked Hinata "Where ever Sakura is-" "Wait Sakura?...Sakura is your child's mother?" "Yes I need to know where she is.""Well this is what happend,Sakura ran away, trying to find Sasuke. That's all intell we tried to go find her a few weeks later(Gaaras facial expresson was like"Why didn't you try to go after her earlyer?,gosh you guys are retards!" look on his face) we got our butts kicked by sasuke. Then when we tryed agien but Sakura told us to go back to the leaf. She wanted to stay,but then when Sasuke died, she wanted to go home, but wouldn't let her go." "She made us promise we wouldn't go after her, we did the best we could." Hinata added "Sorry...kids go train outside, ok?" "Allright!" the kids ran outside. "No jutsus." Hinata added."awwww mom! why do you have to ruin the fun?" "Kids,liston to your mother!"Naruto said "Ok dad." "I know she got kidnaped.I was there,I wasn't strong enough, I got my ass kicked too.Thats why i started training like Lee.But im ready now.I just came back here to see if she was here.buts shes not.Bye Hinata and Naruto. he bowed his head then headed for the door "Gaara! wait! dont you think i you need some essistince?" "No I think i can handel this my self, besides you need to stay here and protect your village and family, from what ever lies beyond. I have a feeling something bad's coming. like a war or somehthing.I dont know, but theres somehting there,so stay here naruto "You serous?????." "Please." "All right, but if you need us call us." Naruto said throwing Gaara a cell phone. "Whats this?" "It's a cell phone. It's a phone, that goes places." he said laughing "Dont laugh,we havnt seen phones yet.""Ok, you need our help ,just call us, well be here belive it!" Naruto said while walking him out the door. He turned to Hinata "Hinata,i know you didnt just come here to give my lunch,now did you?" Hinata blushed. "Oh! you naughty naughty boy!" she said as she kissed him leading to something else(if you know what i mean);). Gaara was on his own agien.Walking past the gate ,he felt like he was being followed, but he shook it off, and ingored it.It was reallyTemari looking after her little brother. She knew what he was going to do, she knew he could get killed. After all,Gaara has been angry lately, and he did want to kill himself, a year ago.Not knowing why,Temari had talked him out of it. But what matters the most is, thats he's allright. She will protect him from danger,no matter what it took.By sunrise he reached the soundvillage. He had stayed inside a hotal for the night and day,he was tirerd and hungry. Temari left him behind. After a 12 hour nap, he was fully energized and for breakfeast, he eat rice fried eggs and bacon...yummy! He walked outside and paid the manger of the hotal "Its about time you've woken up." said the manger laughing"Lord Gaara.""Lord Gaara."Gaara,don't ever call me "lord Gaara" "Yes sir." "Tell me, where is oruchumaru's house?" The mans face grew with fear."Oruchumarus, no man to play with you know?" "Tell me now, or i'll kill you!" Gaara said, while grabing the mans shirt. "Just outside the village" The manger said suddnely afred. "Thanks." he said droping him to the ground ."Uh?...your welcome?" Gaara ran threw town, pushing people out of the way.While he was running, his memories of him and Sakura toghther ,came back to haunt him once agien."Oh gaara I love you." Sakura once said to Gaara later that day his daughter was converted."So...THIS is love?" Gaara remembers saying this to her"yes isn't it wonderful?" She replyed to him "yes it is" ...those memories haunts him like an evil sprit ,like the one that haunts the manson back at the village. He ran out side the soundvillage in front ofOruchmarus house. It was inside the ground???Of course him being a snake, it only makes since that his house is in the ground. He started to growl "Oruchumaru!!!!!! get out here and fight !!!!" Oruchumaru and Kabuto and the other sound ninja came out of the house. "Whats with all the noise?, there's a baby inside that doesn't need to be woken up." said Oruchumaru "Oruchumaru,you basterd! I want to fight you,and you alone right now! "I'll call your bluff" he laughed"I hope we'll have fun." "Like i said oruchumaru, I want to fight you ,and only you ,so tell thoses ninja to back down or ill kill you on the spot." " Even more fun." he laughed agien "Allright boys step in and you die got it?" They all shook there heads yes expect for kabuto. "Lord Oruchumaru,I dont think you should fight, remeber what the Thrid Hokage of the leaf did to your arms?" "Slince Kabuto,two years of physcal training, I think i could handle it," "Allright Oruchumaru." Oruchumaru walked over to Gaara..."Wow kid, you seem like you've got stronger!" "You looked at me the wrong way, there for you must die!!! Gaara took out his blade and gripped it tightly.Oruchumaru jumped into the air and was an inch away from hitting Gaara, but he took the sword and stuck it in his lower stomagh, and blood flew out of oruchumaru's mouth."THIS is real terror, Oruchumaru, nothing like your genjustu. Ha ha ha, you think you can defeat me now?? ha ha. nonsince.You will die today oruchumaru, theres no dought about it. dont fight it and the pain will stop along with your life.in a second..."he said ,then he flew him to the ground. Oruchumaru laughed."You HAVE gotten stronger ,it's been along time, since i've seen my blood rushing in my vains...delicous(Gaaras face was all like ewwww) he stood up un guarding himself. Gaara went to all three stages of charkura, the monster inside him was relised , crushing every bones in oruchumaru's body, filling his lungs with sand and torcuring him with every last charkura gaara had formed. oruchumaru fell to the ground. Once it was over, he had crushed him with so much force it was over before he could feel it. Gaara took some sand out of his gorge, off his back,then he used some of it to pick up oruchumarus body up and part of the sand was forced down oruchumarus throght .It buring out the immortaly justu scroll, that has been hidding in his stomach for the longest time.Oruchumaru started to cough up more blood.So this is what the immortality jutsu is huh?Ill keep this".He was weak and almost dead but oruchumaru's heart was racing with fear.Gaara looked over to the sound ninja "Tie him up i want him to see what im about to do to him." They shook there heads in fear...Two hours later.The man was thrown into a room with Gaara standing infront of the fire place(agien) ,holding the scroll in his hand , "you do realize oruchumaru, Im the new leader of this village dont you?"He didnt say anything"Your not going to say anything?"" Maybe this will get you talking."He threw the scroll into the fire" no!!!!!!" He said, as he tryed to dig it out of the fire,"Fool! Why did you do that???" "Tell me where is she and the baby!" "..." Gaara slamed him to the wall."Tell me now!!!!Where is she?????" "Kabuto!" He walked inside the room. "Get the girl, and the baby,bring them to me."Kabuto left. "Allright now, What shall i do with you?????Kill you? Make you suffer????...I think I shall kill you, now!" he took the sword and stabed it inside oruchumaru;s skull, killing him on the spot.Gaara walked out of the room closing the door behind him then he turned around.There she was, Sakura, after a year there she was! Standing in front of him,her andthe baby,just a few months old! "Gaara hello long time no see"gaara stared at them .saskura and a beautiful daughter "so is she the reason you left?" "Gaara, i hope you'll understand. I had to leave sasuke's was my friend ,my comrad. I couldn't just stay there and do nothing-""I understand, sakura, you don;t have to explane to me." "Come one, lets go home"."Wait what about us?" said Kibamaru. He turned to them." "You guys are strong come, and work as protecters of the leaf. ." "The leaf?????What?" "Ithink it would be wise to liston to my orders now come on!"...so the sound ninjas became the protecters of the leaf Gaara and Sakura rose the child toghter, with everybodys kids...and everyone lived happyly ever after...

the end!


End file.
